


10 Christmas Songs - Hawaii Five-0 Style

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for fannish_advent on LiveJournal and is a gift to simplyn2deep in appreciation of her support, her friendship, her love of Hawaii Five-0 and its fans.</p><p>I know the "put your iPod on shuffle and write" prompt/trope/whatever has fallen out of fashion but I love Christmas songs. So I put iTunes on shuffle in my Christmas folder and this is what happened.</p><p>Fluff and stuff. Steve/Danny but nothing overt. Hopefully warm fuzzies. </p><p>Mostly, it's to wish simplyn2deep and all H50 fans a Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Christmas Songs - Hawaii Five-0 Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> You'll want to visit fannish_advent on LiveJournal because the very talented bluedelft made lovely graphics to illustrate some of these snippets.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Trim Up the Tree - soundtrack from** _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_  
  
Steve wasn’t quite sure why Grace, and by extension, her father liked _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ so much. But he certainly didn’t object to watching it whenever she, or they, wanted to. It was quite charming, in a Dr. Seuss-bizarre kind of way. Danny told him that if he had watched it as a child, like normal children do, he’d understand. Steve couldn’t argue with that.  
  
In the meantime, Steve would just be left to wonder to himself what fuzzle fuzz and whiffer bloofs and wuzzle wuzz were. Because talking was most definitely _not_ allowed while the show was on.

  
  
 **Silent Night by Josh Groban**  
  
Danny wasn’t sure he understood why _Silent Night_ was considered one of the most perfect Christmas carols ever. Not until he mentioned his confusion to Steve as they were decorating their first joint tree.  
  
“Silence can be a blessing and curse,” Steve said as he carefully placed a glass ball higher on the tree than Danny could possibly reach.  
  
“What do you mean, Babe?” Danny asked. He was looking through some of the dusty boxes they’d drug down from the attic and he had to wonder how long it’d been since the ornaments had hung on a tree.  
  
“In combat,” Steve said. “Silence can be a sign of danger. That the enemy is trying hard not to be heard. That they are planning and that can mean all hell is about to break loose.”  
  
“Makes sense,” Danny murmured.  
  
“Other times, all is calm and it means the combat has stopped so we can finally sleep. It’s impossible to get any real rest with bombs going off and gunfire erupting every second.”  
  
“The shepherds didn’t have to dodge mortars to visit the baby Jesus.”  
  
“No but they would have felt blessed to find him by following the star,” Steve said, holding a bright star over Danny’s head.  
  
“Does this mean you’ve found me?” Danny asked with a warm smile.  
  
“Absolutely,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss him in proof.

  
  
 **We Wish You a Merry Christmas by John Denver and the Muppets**  
  
Danny opened the front door, smiling at the group gathered on the front walk. “Steve,” he called into the house. “Carolers.”  
  
“Yeah?” Steve asked, joining him in the open door and listening to the small group signing to them. “Mahalo,” he said when their last note faded away.  
  
“Mele Kalikimaka,” they responded before turning to leave up the walk.  
  
“Mittens,” Danny said, shaking his head and closing the door. “And down coats. Toboggans and boots. That’s what they should have been wearing. Not tank tops, shorts, and flip flops.”  
  
“This is our 15 th Christmas together, Danno. And you’re still complaining about that?” Steve asked as he returned to the kitchen as the oven timer when off.  
  
“If I don’t, you won’t know it’s really Christmas,” Danny said, curling over him as Steve checked the pudding.  
  
“True, true,” Steve agreed, turning around to kiss Danny. “Mele Kalikimaka  
  
“Merry Christmas to you too,” Danny replied with a smile.

  
  
 **March of the Toys by St Louis Symphony Orchestra**  
  
It had been a tradition. Danny’s parents would take the kids to Radio City Music Hall to see the Rockettes perform. Danny’s favorite part had always been the _March of the Toys_. Watching the Rockettes in their toy soldier outfits, marching in unison, was a highlight for everyone.  
  
Now Danny had his own soldier. _Sailor_ Steve scolded him inside his own head. No matter. Steve was wearing his dress blues for a Christmas celebration at Pearl and Danny could only stand and stare. He would _never_ get tired of seeing Steve all spit and polish and straight lines any more than he got tired of seeing the toy soldiers. And a living, breathing sailor was so much better than a toy one. Especially since this one was all his.

  
  
 **What Child is This? By Garth Brooks**  
  
Steve and Danny were going from the liquor store back to HQ when a faint sound caught their attention. They veered off into the alley to see what looked like a discarded child carrier. Instead, as they got closer, they could see that there was a tiny baby carefully strapped in. He was covered with a clean, warm blue blanket. Pinned to his blanket was a note: _I’m so so sorry. I can’t take care of him._  
  
The baby began to cry and Danny picked him up to cradle him on his shoulder, the baby instantly silencing. Steve called Child Protective Custody and Danny reluctantly surrendered the child to them.  
  
“What child was that?” Danny asked as Steve drove them back to HQ.  
  
“I don’t know, Danno. But they’ll find him a good home.”  
  
“I hope so,” Danny said wistfully, gazing out the window.

  
  
 **The Friendly Beasts by Garth Brooks**  
  
“Come on, Danno, Steve. We have to put out the nativity scene,” Grace said, gazing into the box they used to store it.  
  
Danny and Steve obediently joined her before the bookcase, waiting as she took out the old, shabby stable that had been Danny’s parents. “Don’t you want a new one, Gracie?” Danny asked as she carefully placed it on the shelf.  
  
“No no, Danno. We have to use this one,” Grace protested. “You can’t just _stop_ a tradition.”  
  
“All right,” Danny conceded, reaching down for the next carefully wrapped piece. He unwrapped a cow as Steve took the paper off a sheep.  
  
“Where are the birds?” Grace asked, peering into the box.  
  
“Look in that smaller box,” Steve suggested, taking out a camel.  
  
“Here,” Grace said, putting the doves in the rafters of the stable. “Now the family.”  
  
They took turns unwrapping and placing the holy family in the stable, adding the shepherds and the wise men as they found them in the box.  
  
“Perfect,” Grace declared with a nod.  
  
“Perfect,” Steve and Danny agreed, kissing her on the cheek.

  
  
 **12 Days of Christmas by John Denver and the Muppets**  
  
“Are they going to do the entire song?” Steve asked Danny as he shifted once more in the too small, too hard chair. They were at Grace’s school’s Christmas pageant, all of the children singing the _12 Days of Christmas_. There were children dressed as each of the gifts, twirling and leaping and drumming on command. They were only up to the six geese a-laying and Steve was casing the exits.  
  
“Yes, Babe. The entire song. And you will enjoy every second of it,” Danny scolded.  
  
“Why is Grace one of the ladies dancing? They aren’t until almost the end. She should be the partridge.”  
  
“Because the partridge doesn’t dance. Grace does,” Danny whispered back. “It’s five minutes out of your life. At least you aren’t in danger of dying while it’s going on.”  
  
“Except by my own hand,” Steve said, making Danny frown at him.  
  
“When did you become such a drama queen?” Danny asked, getting shushed by the parents behind them.  
  
“Learned it from you,” Steve said, sitting up straighter when Grace came dancing on stage. “That’s better.”

  
  
 **The Christmas Song by Josh Groban**  
  
Steve refused to allow Danny to have _The Christmas Song_ on any of his playlists. No one in Hawaii was going to dress like an Eskimo for Christmas and hearing that song only made Danny bitch louder about the unnatural heat of what was purported to be winter in Hawaii.  
  
“Stop. Just stop,” Steve demanded when it came on the radio and he couldn’t turn it off fast enough.  
  
“Unnatural. That’s what it is,” Danny groused.  
  
“Not for the over one half of the world,” Steve said. “In Australia, it’s in the middle of summer and they survive Christmas.”  
  
“What do you know about Australia, if I may ask? Were you stationed there? Sent there on some double-top secret mission you will deny ever going on?”  
  
“I’ve been to Australia,” Steve assured him. “Wicked waves. We should go surfing there some time.”  
  
“No thank you,” Danny said. “But you can take me to New Jersey where people do dress like Eskimos.”  
  
“I’m more likely to take you to Alaska and leave you there,” Steve claimed.  
  
“You talk tough. But that’s all it is.”  
  
“Maybe,” Steve said with a shrug.

  
  
 **Oh Come All Ye Faithful by Josh Groban**  
  
Danny hadn’t been a regular church goer in far too many years, to his mother’s dismay. He’d been brought up Catholic but had fallen out of the practice of going to church as he got older.  
  
But he didn’t know quite what else to do. Steve was still in a coma, the doctors not sure he’d ever wake up. Because of a stupid mistake. They knocked on the wrong door and the guy inside got spooked. Without waiting to find out who was on his porch, he fired, hitting Steve just above his heart. The best efforts of the EMS saved his life but the blood loss was traumatic, even for Steve.  
  
That had been ten days ago. Tomorrow was Christmas. And all Danny wanted was to see Steve’s eyes open.  
  
“I know I’ve been on the outs with you. But if you could just give me Steve back….” Danny stopped, the tears overflowing. He’d held it together up to now. But it’d been too long and his emotions were too fragile. As he sobbed, he almost missed the quiet ringing of his phone and when he saw it was Chin, he was nearly too scared to answer. “Hey,” Danny said, knowing he sounded rough.  
  
“He’s awake,” Chin said, happiness and relief coming through the phone. “He’s awake and waiting for you.”  
  
“I’ll be there in six minutes,” Danny said, putting his phone back in his pocket. As he left the church, he paused. “Thank you,” he said to the statue of Jesus that watched over those who came and went. “And happy birthday.”

  
  
 **Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt**  
  
“What do you want for Christmas, Sally?” Santa Steve asked. How he’d been convinced to play Santa for the HPD party was still a mystery to him. But here he was. Sitting in an oversized chair in an unbelievable hot suit of fake fur listening to the hopes and wishes of the children of Honolulu’s finest.  
  
Sally listed her requests, including _all_ those things four year olds cannot live without. Steve gave her a candy cane and he sent her off with her parents.  
  
“I’ve been a very good boy this year,” Danny said as he stopped in front of Steve.  
  
“That’s not what I’ve heard,” Steve said, sweeping Danny with his eyes.  
  
“Lies. All lies.”  
  
“Sit on my lap, little boy, and tell me what you want Santa to bring you for Christmas,” Steve said, reaching out and pulling Danny onto his fur covered thighs.  
  
“I want to drive my own car,” Danny said, ticking it off with a finger. Steve shook his head.  
  
“Even Santa can’t give you that,” Steve told him seriously.  
  
“I want my partner to wait for back-up.”  
  
“Ho ho ho,” was Steve’s only response.  
  
“I want to be allowed to sleep until 8 on Saturdays,” Danny tried.  
  
“Never heard complaints about _how_ you’re woken up,” Steve reminded him.  
  
“Not the point, Santa,” Danny said.  
  
“What else should Santa bring you?” Steve asked.  
  
“Nothing else. I have everything I need,” Danny admitted, smiling before kissing Santa. And there wasn’t even any mistletoe to be found.


End file.
